A Little Spring in Russia
by ShiroOrion
Summary: Victor looked down at the small child. "You are too small," He murmured softly. "too young to know of heartbreak and sadness." He whispered, his tone mournful. "Why do you have to be so alone..." The child on the couch slept on.


Victor stared down at the child that slept on his couch. He felt nothing for the child, but sadness and pity. The child was left alone in the vast world. A cruel world. Kneeling down he settled himself on the floor in front of the couch. He watched as the child breathed evenly. It was hard to believe what the child had gone through in just a short amount of time. Just hours ago, mere hours ago, this little boy had lost everything.

 __Six Hours Ago__

 _Victor had smiled at his fans, many wanted a picture and an autograph of him. And of course he gladly obliged to them. He noticed a small child, he looked so in awe of him. He couldn't help but smile at him. Kneeling done to the small boy. "Hello there little one." He said. He saw that the child had a clipping of him in small hands. He pulled a market from his jacket. "What's your name little one?"_

 _"His name is Yuuri, and he is such a big fan of yours, today he turned five!" Victor looked up at the women, she was a little on the big side, and she was a charming women. "I am his mother." She said softly, she said._

 _Victor smiled brightly at her. She spoken very fluent english, something which he was thankful for. He looked at Yuuri. "What a big boy you are." He said to him softly. Victor started to write on the clipping near the bottom. "To Yuuri, thank you for your support it means the world to me that you watch me skate, I hope I bring you as much happiness as you have brought me, with love Victor_ _Nikiforov." He signed it, and handed it over to the overjoyed child._

 _Victor looked at him, he thought for a moment. He smiled at the boy, taking off his medal from his neck, he placed it over the boy's head. "Happy Birthday Yuuri." He said and ruffled the stunned boy's hair. He stood up and looked at the teary eyed mother._

 _"Thank you so much Mr. Nikiforov." She said and picked up her child. Who was babbling in Japanese, with a face that clearly showed his awe. "Anything for my fan." He said. He bid his goodbye and walked away._

 _When the Russian Figure Skater walked home, he had relaxed on his couch and turned on the Tv. He had not expected for the urgent broadcast to show up. There had been a horrible car accident on the main highway. A family had been reported to have died as a Semi had slid across black ice. Hitting the family. A child had been thrown from the car window at the last moment, saving the child from the horrible impact._

 _Victor stared at the TV with wide eyes. He saw the child, it was Yuuri. He saw the child's scared expression. He stood up from his couch and ran down the hall._

 _Getting to the child was no easy feat. But once the child had laid eyes on him, he had taken off to him. Victor had guessed it was because he was familiar._

 _He had explained to the police what his relation was with the child. And informed them that he was familiar with the child and that the child knew him. It was a little bit of a lie, but what was he going to say?_  
 _  
_He had taken the trembling and crying child back home. Some people were coming to his house tomorrow to talk about the child and most likely take him back home.

 __Now__

Victor played with Yuuri's hair, the child had sobbed in his arms once they were at his house. Victor looked down at the small child. "You are too small," He murmured softly. "too young to know of heartbreak and sadness." He whispered, his tone mournful. "Why do you have to be so alone..."

The child on the couch slept on, far too exhausted to wake up. "What should I do?" He whispered. "What can I do?" He asked himself. He looked away from the child and looked at his phone. He reached for it. Turning it on, he looked through his contacts. Dialing up a number.

"Hey, can you come over?" He said. "It's important." He explained looking at the child. "Please." He said. "I don't know what to do..." He explained.


End file.
